Mitchell Cobbler
Mitchell Cobbler is the son of The Shoemaker. He is destined to follow his father footsteps of his father's story. Except he does not want any elves to make shoes just only himself. Mitchell is a Roybel to follow with the Rebels and making himself of becoming a true prince charming for his girlfriend Redlyn Red. Personality Mitchell is very creative and very smart. He can make shoes in under 5 minutes. He is also adorable and handsome that Redlyn Red said that to him. Appearance He looks like Michael Yarmush the voice of Arthur. He has brown hazel eyes and blackish-brown hair. He also has pale skin. Setting He lives with his father and his mother in a shoe shop called "The Cobbler's and Son's Shoe Workshop" And the elves live with them too. Family Mitchell is the son of The Shoemaker and his mother is a Sewer and a Fashion Designer. Friends Mitchell is Best Friends Forever with Daniel Kean and he is also good friends with Peyton WhiteSwan, Dorian Gale, and Fred Rider. Romance His only Romance is Redlyn Red. He wants to be his wife in the future, and he does not mind if Redyn say any cute words that describes himself. Pet Mitchell has a Basset Hound named Leather. He loves to chew on boots and loves to help Mitchell of making shoes. Mitchell also have a floppy earred rabbit named Lacie. Powers He can make shoes in under 1 minute, he can also make shoes with special powers. Early Life When he was a little boy he is not sure of making shoes with his dad. Instead he wants to make clothes like his mom does. But he was thinking of becoming a shoemaker and a fashion designer. But the only problem is, that is not so good at make girl clothes. But Redlyn and his other friends think his clothes are so hexcellent. Bio: Alignment: Roybel/Rebel Parents: The Shoe Maker and his Wife Parent's Story: The Elves and The Shoemaker Roommate: Daniel Kean Secret Heart's Desire: I was thinking of becoming a shoe cobbler like my dad, but why just elves helping out? I think I need to change my destined but still following my dad's job. My "Magic" Touch: I can make shoes in a minute, or sometimes for five more to put secret powers in. Storybook Romance Status: It's only Redlyn Red is my true love, She really really really love my shoes so much. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Oh Gosh!!! I don't really like if elves help me out!!! They should make there own shoes instead of mine. Favorite Subject: Art and Fashion Designing. I am soo pretty good at making outfits. Least Favorite Subject: Woodshop, eh! It's not that bad but I'm not really a wood maker person. Best Friends Forever After: Daniel Kean is BFFA ever after, We are like brothers! Well, sort of. I'm also good friends with Peyton WhiteSwan and Fred Rider. Class Schedule * Kingdom Management * Fashion Designing * The Land of Oz Club * Magicology * Science and Sorcery * Cooking Class-ic * Muse-ic Class * Grimmnastics * Hero Training * Beast Training and Care * Art/Woodshop * Dance Class-ic * Advanced Ballet * Circus Training Outfit:Original He wears a gray outer, a light gray blue shirt, dark gray pants, a gray striped scarf, gray sneakers. And he is carrying a brown bag. Outfit:Legacy Day We will find out soon Trivia * Mitchell is also good friends with Denise Dutchlace because they are both Dutch, except his father is more Scottish. * His favorite foods are cinnamon cookies and sandwiches that has sweet bread on them. * He voted the Land of Oz. * His romance is only Redlyn Red. * He is also a great cooker in Cooking Class-ic. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Roybels Category:Rebels Category:Boys Category:The Elves and The Shoemaker Category:JanelleMeap's OCs